Sense of Life
by Yuuri no Mai
Summary: La frustración de ser homúnculo tal vez hace pensar a estos siete seres... ¿En qué?
1. Envy

**Sense of life**

**Descripción:** intento de escribir cosas extrañas, sobrenaturales y exótikas XD nah, más allá de eso, es una serie de siete drabbles (uno por cada homúnculo) donde dejaremos que se expresen. ¿Qué opinan ellos acerca de temas como el amor y la muerte?

Hecho más que nada para hacer público mi amor por los mencionados personajes. A veces, resultan más humanos que cualquiera de los otros cien que pululan por la serie o.

**Disclaimer:** FMA no es mío. Mal hecho, yo al menos quisiera que Al o Envy fueran míos... T.T

**Notas extra para fastidiar:** en cada drabble especificaré el rating. Puede que haya uno más fuerte que otro, así que no quiero reclamos. No te conviene saltarte la especificación si eres débil de mente, de corazón o de estómago. Quedas advertido.

El de hoy es K+. Más que nada por el vocabulario ofensivo y sucio de mi palmerita linda, que es con quien comenzamos.

**I.-**

**Envy**

Acabamos de volver. Más bien, acabo de volver yo solo. Claro, el trabajo sucio siempre lo hace el tonto que se pierde por un segundo. Y ése suelo ser yo.

A veces pienso que el método de esperar a que otros hagan la Piedra Filosofal por nosotros es lento. Llevamos años y años esperando, y nada. En el fondo eso no me preocupa tanto. A mí no me preocupa nada, sé que a la larga no vamos a conseguir esa idiotez de piedra filosofal, ni vamos a ser inmortales ni nada de eso. Lo único que vamos a ganar va a ser un frío 'gracias' de parte de Dante, y después una patada en el trasero. Nos va a aniquilar. Si primero es ella, segundo ella, tercero ella. Y último... ¡Pues también es ella! Nosotros nos podemos ir un buen rato a la mierda y no volver más.

Lo bueno del asunto es que yo lo sé, y con eso me salvo. No me importa que Lust, Gluttony o Wrath piensen que van a conseguir algo sirviendo a la perra egoísta de Dante, me da exactamente IGUAL. Yo no pienso dejarme engañar. Pero como la maldita me creó, no tengo nada más que hacer en este mundo. Hasta cierto punto puedo decir que le estoy pagando el favor de haberme dado una mejor vida. Hasta por ahí nada más. Pero no importa, no tengo muchos planes en mente para desarrollar.

Bueno, sí. Uno. Pero ese llegará tarde o temprano. Inconscientemente creo que por eso sigo a Dante. Porque tarde o temprano me va a llevar directo hacia el mal nacido de "papi". Es mi gran meta a la larga, y lo único que me quita el sueño.

Cuando tengo tiempo libre planeo mil maneras de quitarle la vida al bastardo de Hohenheim. Podría adoptar la forma del enano de metal y enterrarle la cuchilla en la garganta hasta destrozarle la yugular tal vez, pero no. Reflexionando y reflexionando, estaría haciéndole un favor a Edward. Así que no. Mejor me demoro un poco más y lo pienso con calma.

Otra buena idea es pedirle prestada su carita un momento a Sloth. Seh... y va siendo mi mejor idea hasta ahora, modestia aparte. ¿Qué diría el muy bastardo al tener frente a frente a su adorada esposa, amenazándolo? ¿Se dejaría matar?

Cuando llegue el momento, veré.

De momento hay otra cosa que me molesta: los humanos, aparte de ser desagradables en ocasiones, tienen una sangre asquerosa y hedionda. Lust me ordenó (y que agradezca que se lo acepté) eliminar a uno de esos militares. Al parecer nos estaban descubriendo. Y como "mi trabajo es defender la retaguardia de Pride", que es el que nos puede llevar más lejos en esto, pues tuve que matarlo...

Todavía no puedo eliminar de mí esa fastidiosa esencia a muerte y sangre proveniente de ese hombre.

Intento no pensar mucho en eso. Me repugna tener que ser yo siempre el que ejecute las misiones de tragedia y dolor, claaaaaaro. En verdad me molesta tener que recibir ordenes de los otros, especialmente de esa perra comodona de Lust. Odia mancharse las garras de sangre al parecer, porque cada vez que hay que matar, _"Envy, tienes trabajo." "Envy, buenas noticias: tienes que matar a..." "Envy, haz lo tuyo." "Envy, esto, Envy, lo otro, Envy, ya sabes..."_

A mí me da lo mismo matar o no, a estas alturas. Antes, cuando yo no era nadie más que la Envidia con patas, sí, me daba como repelús tener que quitarle la vida a gente inocente, lo reconozco. Hubo momentos en que sentí pena de mis víctimas. Después, matar se me hizo tan común que ahora que lo pienso, es una verdadera mariconada eso de la compasión. Siento vergüenza de haber sido presa de una sensación como ésa. Ahora mato con gusto y placer, porque le arrebato a esos bastardos (cualquiera sea) algo que yo no tengo, y que me carcome la envidia por dentro no tener: vida y libertad.

Si tuviera tales cosas no seria un homúnculo sirviente de una desgraciada que me explota gratis. Nah, sería mucho más. Algo mucho más grande y peor. En cierto modo comprendo al idiota de Greed, pero no lo justifico.

Lo que sí justificaré, será siempre a cualquiera que elimine las dos grandes lacras de mi vida: Hikari no Hohenheim y Dante.

Podría ser algo parecido a feliz cuando alguien, así no sea yo, lo logre. Claro que papi es solo mío, eso sí. De papi me encargo yo. Solo yo. Nadie más.

—¿Hablando con el aire, Envy?

—_Vete al demonio un segundo, Lust. ¡Nada más que un segundo, te lo pido! _—ni siquiera sé cómo puedo estar siendo cortés con este monigote estúpido e inservible. Espero que note la ironía.

—Lust... tengo hambre...

—_¿Ves? Tienes que ir a alimentar a tu mascotita de grasa..._

Se aleja, seguida de otro idiota. Me dan lástima, van hacia delante sin voluntad, y a cambio no recibirán nada.

Me dan lástima.

_-F i n-_

OK. No sé qué tal, yo creo que al menos logré lo que quería: indagar algo más en la mente de Envy. No todo tiene que ser lo que se ve en la serie... ¡Alguien tiene que reconocer el **gran** mérito de los Homúnculos xD!

Así que espero comentarios... sugerencias, opiniones, todo es de lo más bienvenido MENOS los flames. Esos se los guardan, los dominan y pueden llegar a ser un gran Roy Mustang casero n.n... Díganme si les gusto, si quieren que siga, si quieren que pare, y con quién quieren que continué, para hacerlo protagonista del segundo drabble. Si no, lo escojo yo.

Nos vemos.

-Mileena.

-10/07/06-


	2. Greed

**Sense of life**

**Descripción:** intento de escribir cosas extrañas, sobrenaturales y exótikas XD nah, más allá de eso, es una serie de siete drabbles (uno por cada homúnculo) donde dejaremos que se expresen. ¿Qué opinan ellos acerca de temas como el amor y la muerte?

**NdM:** Hola chicos lectores! hemos vuelto (he vuelto, vengo sola xD) a entregarles un testimonio más de sufrimiento de los Señores Homúnculos. A petición de dos personas, este segundo drabble está narrado por el lindo y siempre-sexy Greed. ¡Ojalá lo disfruten, pues! Me costó mucho meterme a pensar como él, así que pido disculpas por si no era lo que esperaban. Cualquier comentario, tomatazo o levantamiento de moral para esta despeinada chica (así quedé tratando de terminar esto), envíenmelo en un review. Ya saben qué hacer con los flames (a alguien le encantó la frase del chap anterior en cuanto a eso n.nuU).

**Disclaimer:** Yo no soy la dueña del FullMetal, creo que de serlo ya muchas me lo habrían arrebatado xD.

**Notas extra (please, read it): **En cuanto a rating, este también será K+. Lo bueno de Greed es su diccionario, me encanta! Soy feliz soltando tacos sin remordimiento, de modo que si a alguien le molesta, ya sabe...

**Aclaración aclarativa:** los fragmentos escritos en _cursiva_ y precedidos de guión largo (—), son parlamentos del protagonista, pues se supone que todo lo demás esta pensado por ellos.

**II.-**

**Greed**

Estar encerrado durante mucho tiempo te seca las neuronas. Igual y no necesito conversar con alguien más, odio hacer públicos mis pensamientos. La gente no tiene tiempo ni ganas de escuchar a otros, eso les hace ser una patética raza donde el más fuerte mata al más débil. ¡Dan pena!

Yo podría ser perfecto, de no ser porque derivo malamente de un humano. Y cualquier homúnculo también, de modo que comprendo que no podía esperar más del bastardo de Envy cuando me encerró aquí, el muy hijo de perra.

Uuuh, creo que di en el clavo. _Dante..._

Maldita sea Dante y la puñetera hora en que se le ocurrió crearme. Habiendo miles de pasatiempos, a la muy bruta se le ocurrió desarrollar el tabú: crear humanos fallidos. Y digo, ¿está orgullosa de eso? La he escuchado vanagloriarse de la perfecta obra que constituye la creación de su adorado Pride, un sucedáneo de humano que tiene la capacidad de envejecer. ¿ESO PUEDE SER FANTÁSTICO, VISTO DE ALGUN LADO?... ¡Es repugnante, asqueroso!

Diría que es hasta cruel, pero como tengo tendencias masoquistas y amo la crueldad, sería como quejarme en vano. Sería otra estupidez.

Humanos artificiales, cuerpos sin alma. Así nos llaman. Somos siete esencias sin destino tomadas por el orgullo y el egoísmo de gente que no tiene nada que hacer. ¿Puedo llamarle a eso vida? Ciertamente, y considerando que mi sustento son unas malditas piedras rojas (vidas tomadas por la fuerza, más asco)... no.

La vida no es para mí unas piedrecitas de nada, que me obligan a consumir constantemente ahora que estoy libre (prefería pudrirme en mi infierno y en mi encierro en vez de cumplir encargos) para tener fuerzas de matar y eso. No. La vida es algo que ya nunca podré volver a saborear. Es cierto, no tengo ni la más mala idea de quien rayos era yo antes de que _'mamá'_ me trajera de vuelta. Probablemente no era nadie, y no le servía a nadie, de modo que estaba yo muy bien muerto. Y ahora quisiera morirme también, odio ser esto. Es frustrante. Estar bajo los jodidos mandatos de alguien, haber sido tratado como a un sucio perro por el maldito degenerado de Envy, haber aguantado en silencio que el muy bastardo me callara y me amenazara con el maldito cráneo... _mi maldito cráneo_, me molió a palos, barrió el suelo conmigo, y después oscuridad. Nada. Un gran e inmenso nada, que se va intensificando más y más.

No confío en nadie. No quiero confiar en nadie, no quiero sentirme obligado a confiar. ¿para qué? Es decir, ¿alguien va a confiar en un homúnculo, como para que un homúnculo confíe en alguien? ¡A la mierda la perorata del Intercambio Equivalente! Yo no lo necesito.

Quisiera estar solo y pudrirme lentamente. Quisiera que toda esta porquería que conlleva ser lo que soy se acabara. Deseo ardientemente que alguien venga y me mate. Y que mate a los otros también. Me muero de ganas de ver retorcerse de dolor a Envy (nombre tomado al azar... nah...). Me regocijaría verlo vomitar una a una esas malditas piedras rojas, suplicando, intentando retener su basura de vida con las manos, tapándose la boca en un vano intento de seguir vivo. Flaqueando, sintiéndose inútil al ver sus restos humanos, disolviéndose lenta y asquerosamente en medio de un mar de agua roja, muriendo...

¿Quedan cosas que hacer en este mundo?

—Greed-san, ¿te encuentras bien?

—¡Nah, déjalo, Marta! Se pone melancólico cuando empina el codo de más. Ya has visto...

—¡Cállate un rato, Dorochet! ¿Greed-san?

¿Por qué están ustedes aquí? ¿Qué buscan de mí? ¿Puedo darles algo yo, como para que estén aquí, conmigo? ¿Por qué fingen preocuparse?

Puede que ustedes no sean humanos, pero ¿por qué experimentan agradecimiento hacia mí? Bien, yo les salve de ser otro gran pedazo de nada en este vasto mundo. ¿Pero por qué me siguen? ¡Nadie confiaría en un homúnculo!

Sin embargo, odio decirlo... pero me gusta que estén aquí. Me gusta confiar...

Aunque no quiero confiar. Odio esto. Me enferma.

—¿Greed-san?

—_Estoy pensando, Marta. Pienso en que haremos ahora que somos libres, ¿qué tal?_

—No sé, estaba preocupada...

—_Deja esas cosas para los humanos, Marta. _

—Claro... pero sabes que si te falta algo, puedes decírnoslo ¿verdad?

No quiero confiar. Pero lo necesito.

Y mientras mi inservible vida tenga algún sentido (por más caritativo que sea), habrá que aprovechar...

—_Claro que sí, Marta. Claro que sí..._

_- EnD -_

**Notas finales:** Mmmmm… al final y no creo que esté tan mal. Díganme ustedes, por favor... ¡Reviews! n.n

Y como corresponde, hay que saludar a todos aquellos que respondieron al drabble anterior: **_Akari_ (seh, el drabble de Gluttony va a ser TODO un reto xD), _Nao Yoshikawa_ (gracias por tu apoyo, ojala llene tus expectativas) y _MaD DrAcO_ (puedo decirte amigo ya? n.n).** Ojalá pueda ver sus comentarios también aquí, me ayudarían a mejorar n.n además, ya lo saben. Un review por un capítulo Toukan Koukan xD

Y en sus manos dejo la decisión. ¿Con cuál señor homúnculo sigo? )

Matta ne!

-Mileena.

_-27/07/06- (22:05)_

_correction: 22:18, same day._


	3. Lust

**Sense of life**

**Descripción:** intento de escribir cosas extrañas, sobrenaturales y exótikas XD nah, más allá de eso, es una serie de siete drabbles (uno por cada homúnculo) donde dejaremos que se expresen. ¿Qué opinan ellos acerca de temas como el amor y la muerte?

**NdM:** ¡Hola hola! xD antes que cualquier cosa he de aclarar que en las votaciones _made in myself_ que dejo en cada capítulo, hubo un empate esta vez. Entre Lust y Gluttony. Así que decidí poner... el drabble de Lust! Primero porque lo tengo escrito hace miles de siglos y me quedó lindo :3 me gusta... y segundo porque el de Gluttony aún no me convence del todo. Está hecho, pero quisiera darle más gracia. Así que según como mande el respetable, tal vez sea el siguiente.

**Disclaimer:** FMA no es mío. Hiromu Arakawa me ganó la idea ¬¬

**Notas extra para fastidiar: **el rating de este drabble bien puede ser K. No hay mucho que esconder, nuestra siguiente protagonista es más decente que los anteriores xD

**Aclaración aclarativa:** los fragmentos escritos en _cursiva_ y precedidos de guión largo (—), son parlamentos del protagonista, pues se supone que todo lo demás está pensado por ellos.

III.- 

**Lust**

Muchas veces me he parado a preguntarme qué demonios estoy haciendo aquí, así, haciendo lo que hago. También me he preguntado qué es lo que voy a ganar con todo esto, de qué me sirve a mí... e intento ignorarlo.

Pero no puedo.

De pronto, vienen a mi mente fragmentos de cosas que no puedo recordar. Cosas que, seguramente, vivió la humana que estuvo antes de mí. O la persona que fui yo antes de ser esto. Porque ahora no soy nada más que un homúnculo... no puedo decir que ser _eso_ sea mucho.

De cualquier manera estoy condenada a llevar este tipo de vida. No sé si quisiera morir, a la larga no lo sé. Siento que alguna vez tuve miedo de la muerte. Porque cuando logro ver más allá de estos simples flashes que llenan mi cabeza cuando menos lo quiero, siento que tenía muchas cosas por hacer antes de marcharme como lo hice. No fue mi culpa, yo no quería morir. Al menos eso es lo que recuerdo. Pero ahora no me quedan muchas cosas de las cuales asirme, no tengo un propósito fijo que cumplir. No comprendo qué gano siendo así, y estando de nuevo aquí. Viva.

Viva y sin muchas posibilidades de morir otra vez.

Y no recuerdo nada. NADA. Eso es lo más frustrante, sentir cómo se me llena la cabeza de cosas que sé que me pertenecen y que no puedo recordar...

Si al menos él estuviera vivo... si al menos pudiera ver otra vez al hombre que me creó...

Ése es un deseo oculto que albergo en mi corazón.

Cielos, olvidé que no tengo corazón. Que tampoco debería sentir, ni pensar. Sólo ser. Ir de aquí para allá, de un lado a otro, vagando, rotando, vegetando.

Me gustaría preguntarle a él por qué intentó resucitarme. Él sabía que estaba prohibido. Sabía que no iba a resultar. ¿Por qué habrá querido traerme a la vida de nuevo?

Creo que la respuesta está en un plano que no logro comprender siendo como soy. Que está más allá de mis posibilidades. ¿Cuáles posibilidades? Tampoco sé.

Es horrible que vengan estos recuerdos a tu cabeza, y que no sepas de qué son. Es, sencillamente, horrible.

Todos nosotros fuimos creados porque nuestro creador sentía que les hacíamos falta. Cuando el que estuvo antes de nosotros murió, alguien quiso traernos de vuelta porque era su deseo que permaneciéramos juntos más tiempo. Al menos, eso es lo que he logrado descifrar con el tiempo. Sí, reconozco que he perdido tiempo de mis noches intentando formular una teoría del por qué estoy aquí (igualmente aplicable a cualquier homúnculo, sólo que otro no va a darse la molestia de escucharme). Y he llegado a la conclusión de que alguien me esperaba de este lado del mundo. Alguien me quiso, me necesitó tanto que no pensó en mí, e intento traerme de regreso. Eso a veces me hace sonreír.

Cómo me gustaría poder volver a verlo... Me haría media milésima más feliz de lo que no soy ahora.

Y me considero especial. Secretamente especial. Porque a mí él me esperaba. Y creo recordar también, sus lágrimas cuando vio que había fallado. Vienen a mi memoria a veces, esos destellos en sus ojos. Brillantes y fríos, caer sobre mí. Sobre un yo que no tenía forma, ni era nada. Aún así, él lloró por mí.

Y después vino el infierno. Después, solo puedo recordar piedras rojas, Dante, y los demás. Desde ahí en adelante no tengo más cosas de la mujer del pasado. De la que vivía en Ishbal, de la que estaba viva.

Pero eso me ha dado una respuesta: estoy aquí para vivir.

Encontrar la manera de conseguir la Piedra Filosofal, convertirme en humana...

Y morir. Morir definitivamente y estar en paz.

Eso me hará luchar contra quien sea, y al lado de quien sea. Si el enano de acero puede hacerme humana, estaré de su lado. Si Dante promete hacerme humana cuando consiga la piedra, estaré de su lado. No me importa nada más.

Sólo vivir para morir.

Y poder al fin tener mi maldita conciencia en paz.

_-F i n-_

**Notas:** (pañuelo en mano)... snif... no suelo halagarme a mí misma (anda que no ¬¬) pero este drabble es el mejor que he escrito. Le tomé cariño desde que lo estaba narrando, porque a Lust es a quien más puedo sacarle sufrimiento, bwajajaja X.x y creo que me aproveché de su desgracia xD en fin...

Pasando a las retribuciones, doy gracias a los reviewers del 2do drabble... **_Lia Gady _(se viene Gluttony XD)_, Akari_ (suele pasar, el Internet es muy incierto xD ¡Hey! Pride es el más 'humano'... como te escuche Dante, creo que se pega un tiro en los sesos xD), _Icegirl_ (deseo cumplido n.n) y _Nao Yoshikawa_ (de agregarme, ¡claro que puedes hacerlo! pero te atienes a las consecuencias, eh? XD nunca se sabe que psicópatas hay al otro lado de la red, jeje... ¡Besos! n.-)**. ¡¡¡MIL GRACIAS! Sus opiniones son mis ganas de escribir. Ojalá los pueda ver en el próximo chapter...

Dos cosas, por último:

1) REVIEWS! xD... son absolutamente necesarios para mi dieta de supervivencia n.n

2) Sugerencias. El próximo drabble ¿quién lo contará?

Saludos desde mi mundo. ¡Nos leemos!

-Mileena

-10/07/06-


	4. Gluttony

**Sense of life**

**Descripción:** intento de escribir cosas extrañas, sobrenaturales y exótikas XD nah, más allá de eso, es una serie de siete drabbles (uno por cada homúnculo) donde dejaremos que se expresen. ¿Qué opinan ellos acerca de temas como el amor y la muerte?

**NdM:** Niños y niñas... escribir esto fue un desafío gordo... _Gluttony._ ¿Dicen que el muchacho no tiene mucha capacidad 'pensativa'? Pues a ver si logro reformar sus opiniones... ¡Porque también es un Señor Homúnculo y merece respeto, a ver! ¬¬

**Disclaimer:** ¡Rífense a FullMetal si quieren! Total, yo ya aseguré a Alphonse al cuadrado y a Roy como míos xDD

**Notas extra (please, read it): **Rating K. Sean todos bienvenidos a la simple mentecilla de Gula xD

**Aclaración aclarativa:** los fragmentos escritos en _cursiva_ y precedidos de guión largo (—), son parlamentos del protagonista, pues se supone que todo lo demás está pensado por ellos.

**IV.-**

**Gluttony**

Tal vez sea cierto que, viendo a mis compañeros y viéndome a mi mismo, no soy muy inteligente. Pero pienso. No lo demuestro mucho porque hay veces en que mi estómago suena de tal manera que pierdo la concentración, y no me queda más remedio que esperar. De hecho ahora mismo tengo mucha hambre. Miro a Lust para ver si ella puede comprenderme, pero la veo sumida en lo suyo. Me gustaría tener esa capacidad de ella de... ¿cómo lo puedo decir...?

Canalizar. Eso. Cuando ella se siente mal, o está triste, o tiene pensamientos que le molestan, hace cosas para recuperarse. A veces habla con Envy, a veces sale y respira muy profundamente, a veces mata... y las menos grita. La he escuchado gritar por las noches, mordiendo la almohada para pasar desapercibida. Pero yo la oigo, porque la conozco mejor que cualquiera. Paso mucho de mi tiempo con ella, y es lo único que puedo observar, de manera que me he acostumbrado. Y me gusta mirarla... la admiro. Ella recuerda cosas, yo no. Yo a veces intento meterme bien dentro de mi cabeza, pero la encuentro vacía. No hay memorias de mi yo antiguo, y no tengo cosas importantes con las que llenarla ahora.

Igual y mejor no me molesto. Nunca se sabe cuándo Dante-sama se deshará de nosotros, y creo que debe ser incómodo procurar tener algo para recordar cuando sabes que vas a morir.

Diablos, mi estómago suena mucho, y me molesta...

—_Lust... tengo hambre..._

Estoy tan cansado que me cuesta abrir los ojos. Pero creo que tendré que hacerlo, porque Lust no me está poniendo atención.

—_Lust..._

—Ah, ya cállate, bola de grasa. Lust se ha ido, dijo que le fastidiaban tus gruñidos, así que se largó.

Oh... Lust ya no esta aquí. ¿A dónde habrá ido?

Envy no me gusta, me da miedo. A pesar de que metodológicamente él no es más que yo, me infunde miedo. Es como si él tuviera algo por lo que luchar, y no dejará que nadie le mate mientras no lo haya hecho.

¿Y yo, qué tengo que hacer?

¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Siento impotencia, porque yo no sé quién me creó... A Lust la creó el hermano del marcado. Lo sé porque ella susurra su nombre en la noche, pero no me acuerdo cómo es que le llama... Envy es creación de Dante-sama y ese hombre que me da miedo. Y los demás... bueno, seguro que ellos saben quién los creó, y tal vez por eso están vivos y con ganas de estarlo. Porque tienen algo que los ata a este mundo.

¿Y yo qué?

Un gran e inmenso nada, tal como el de mi estómago en estos momentos.

¿Por qué yo no puedo recordar...?

¡Ya sé! ¡No puedo recordar porque mi estómago está vacío.

—_Tengo hambre, Envy..._

—Ya. ¿Y?

—_¿Crees que haya algo por aquí que pueda comer?_

—No sé, y no me interesa. Devórate a ti mismo, al fin y al cabo ¿para qué estás aquí?

No tengo idea.

Los odio... porque ellos lo saben y se burlan de mí. Y no me gusta que se burlen de mí, mucho menos cuando no está Lust para esconderme tras ella.

¿Dónde estará? A lo mejor se encuentra triste...

Cuando yo la miro atentamente, ella sonríe. De modo que si está triste, puedo hacer algo para aliviarla. Pero no sé donde está...

Igual y la busco. No quiero estar cerca de Envy.

—¿A dónde vas, bola de cebo?

—_Con Lust._

Lo miro, porque le he hablado y debería contestarme. Pero él sólo gira los ojos y se vuelve para no verme. Creo que todos le desagradamos. Entonces ¿por qué habla con Lust, si ella le desagrada?

Si quiere hacerle daño a ella, me lo comeré. Aunque sepa mal. No quiero que Lust sufra...

—Gluttony...

Escucho su voz. Tiene una voz tan linda...

—_¡Lust!_ —y corro hacia ella. Yo tenía razón porque su carita está apagada. A lo mejor también tiene hambre...

Eso me hace recordar que sentía un vacío extraño en mi estómago.

—_Quiero comer, Lust..._

Y ella me sonríe. ¿Ven? Al menos sé que vivo para alegrar a Lust cuando lo necesita.

¿Pero qué será de mí cuando ella muera...?

Antes de que eso pase, voy a comerme al que quiera tocarla. Aunque sea Dante-sama.

Lust no morirá si puedo alegrarla.

—¿Y qué quieres devorar hoy? ¿Un niñito, tal vez? ¿O un militar? ¡Un Alquimista Nacional! Elige, Gluttony. Hoy estoy con ánimos de cazarte lo que quieras.

Me llama la atención la idea del militar... pero más me llama la atención ver que me quiere. A su modo, pero me quiere. Y tal vez por eso vivo...

Ya no me siento tan solo.

_- EnD-_

**Notas:** ehm... tengo la sospecha de que la mayoría del mundo de Gluttony gira en torno a lo que Lust puede darle, ya que es como un pobre pajarito sin norte... pero curiosamente y contra mis pronósticos, es el drabble más largo que he escrito hasta ahora.

¿Qué tal? ¿Cambia la cosa o no? Espero que me haya quedado al menos, cercano a la perspectiva que tienen ustedes acerca de este homúnculo, y si no, pues... a mí me ha gustado mucho el resultado final. Fue difícil, ustedes lo saben...

Gracias por supuesto a quienes leen las desventuras de los Homúnculos xD yo solo me encargo de plasmarlos lo mejor que puedo (esto es grave...): **_Akari _(no discutiremos más sobre Pride xDDD al pobre han de arderle las orejas, jeje... ¡Gracias por tu apoyo!), _Beautifly92_ (de hecho, como va la cosa creo que sí continuaré con Sloth n.n (al fiiiiiiinnn... :3)) y _Vittoria D'Lenfent_ (yo tampoco quedé muy convencida con Greed... puede que lo intente de nuevo. ¡Y siiiii, Sloth tiene mucho que decir xD!).** Me gusta en demasía leer sus comentarios, anímense a seguir dejándolos. Por favor... ¡ah! Y no estaría nada de mal que invitaran a sus amigos a leer, así son más rewies xD (codiciosa de mí…)

Tarea pa' la casa: Decirme quién será el próximo homúnculo en salir a la palestra y contar sus desgracias (porque depende de ustedes, por más que yo quiera que sea Sloth xD), y comentar este drabble. ¡Miren que me esforcé lo mío, eh!

Saludos! nnU

-Mileena.

_01/08/06 – 22:12_

_correction: 22:39, same day._


	5. Wrath

**Sense of life**

**Descripción:** intento de escribir cosas extrañas, sobrenaturales y exótikas XD nah, más allá de eso, es una serie de siete drabbles (uno por cada homúnculo) donde dejaremos que se expresen. ¿Qué opinan ellos acerca de temas como el amor y la muerte?

**NdM:** Buuu... TT yo quería poner el de Sloth ¬¬ pero ustedes mandan, y la mayoría dijo: Wrath. OK, este chico a mí la verdad me causa sentimientos encontrados; puede ser muy berrinchudo, muy kawaii, muy aburridor, muy sexy, muy cute, muy sexy, muy tierno, sexy, lindo... ¿dije sexy? XD Argh, me siento mal justo ahora (comí muchas sopaipillas X.x) pero fuera de eso, ojalá que les guste este nuevo drabble n.n ¡Con cariño pa' mis lectoras lendas! XD

Por cierto, en el fic repito mucho la palabra '_ella'_, y no es por falta de imaginación. Es cuando Wrath se refiere a Izumi, pues para mí, mencionar el nombre de una mujer que te dio la vida por segunda vez únicamente para abandonarte sería muy difícil, casi imposible de hacer.

**Disclaimer:** FMA no es mío. ¡Ni tuyo tampoco, lector que lees! xD

**Notas extra (please, read it): **Wrath es un niño BASTANTE angst, no puedo pervertirlo mucho (anda que no! xD, el caso es que no quiero hacerlo... aún). Rating K.

**Aclaración aclarativa:** los fragmentos escritos en _cursiva_ y precedidos de guión largo (—), son parlamentos del protagonista, pues se supone que todo lo demás está pensado por ellos.

**V.-**

**Wrath**

Es desagradable vivir en un mundo de puras pérdidas. Miro hacia el pasado, y encuentro pérdidas: la primera y más grande fue ella, que me abandonó cuando yo ni siquiera podía ver el mundo. Después conocí al nii-chan, y fueron más pérdidas. No estaba bien el hecho de que siguiese vagando en esta dimensión, pero estuvo aún peor lo que él me hizo: ayudarme a recordar. Luego, cuando tuve un cuerpo al que mirar y la conciencia suficiente de hacerlo, miré mi brazo y mi pierna. Otra pérdida. Aunque también fue una ganancia, ya que tengo algo que cualquiera de los otros homúnculos quisiera... la alquimia.

En fin. Entre todos estos sucesos aún no encuentro el motivo por el cual regresé... ella me trajo para nada, me abandonó cuando vio que fracasó. Recuerdo que intenté llamarla. Preguntarle quién era, y decirle _"¿Mamá...?"_ para estar seguro de estar vivo otra vez. Y su imagen viéndome horrorizada y lastimosa, vomitando sangre que sacrificaba por mí y al segundo siguiente marcharse... mi mundo se cerró, y tuve la impresión de que dentro de mi cabeza había sólo una más de las masas de carne deforme y descompuesta que se acumulaban en el tumor de mi cuerpo.

Incapaz de pensar, cerré los ojos. Y cuando volví a ver, ella estaba allí de nuevo, estrechándome entre sus brazos, arrepentida.

¿Era ella o no?

Su débil recuerdo de una sola noche me dijo que sí, pero al segundo siguiente su aroma me dijo que no. Ésa que me abrazaba amorosamente era como yo, por lo que no le importaba qué es lo que fuera. Me estrechaba como había querido que ella lo hiciera, hace tiempo, cuando abrí los ojos para conocerla y ella me los cerró dándome la espalda.

Desde entonces, mi madre es otra. Pero también la perdí...

Y a ésa que me transmutó la odio. No la quiero ver. Ella no quiso verme a mí un día, ahora es mi turno. No tiene nada más que hacer por mí, no puede hacerme más infeliz de lo que ya soy.

Cuando estuve en aquella isla, privado del conocimiento y de mi identidad, la miraba de lejos entrenar a Edward Elric y a Alphonse Elric. Y los abrazaba, les sonreía y les trataba como ella debió haberme tratado a mí. Los odié también, por haberme arrebatado MI lugar entre los brazos de esa mujer, pero supe que ya no los necesitaba cuando mi madre (a la que yo quiero por tal) había sido quién les dio la vida.

Eso es lo que yo llamo un perfecto Intercambio Equivalente. Y tengo que ceñirme a ese principio obligatoriamente, porque así lo requiere mi habilidad.

Y miren que irónica es la vida. Ellos también odian a su madre, a quién les dio la vida. ¿O será que también sienten celos de no estar en su regazo como estoy yo?

Otra pérdida.

Ella ya no está aquí desde hace tiempo. Vi llorar a su marido, vi llorar a todos quienes la conocían cuando partió... y me dejó aquí, cuando fui yo el que debió estarla esperando allá, donde quiera que se encuentre. Me ha condenado a una espera eterna que nunca finalizará. Me ha obligado a esperarla aquí, sentado tras su tumba, reprochándole el haber sido tan poco mujer de mirar a los ojos a su propio pecado...

Me está obligando. Cuando nunca me dio amor, me está obligando...

Voy a levantarme, e ir a buscarla.

Porque es injusto que la vida me siga quitando lo que no tengo.

Es injusto tanta pérdida...

**»Fin«**

**Notas:** fuera de lo sexy que es el chico, me incomoda para escribir, así que sé que no está como los demás. Lo siento. De veras que lo siento, pero era esto o nada ..U

Por si no se notó, el drabble está situado entre el fin de la serie y el comienzo de la peli. Me conmovió mucho el hecho de que finalmente, Wrath anhelase reunirse con su verdadera madre dondequiera que esté, así que... aunque yo no esté de acuerdo, es su vida y hace lo que quiera con ella xD yo sólo me dedico a observar y a fruncir el ceño...

Agradezco como siempre sus comentarios, en especial a **Akari** _(Pride seguirá esperando xDDD...),_ **Izopet** _(¡claro que puedo hacer todo el fic de Envy xD!... pero no es la idea TT),_ **Icegirl **_(gracias por los elogios... sobretodo ese que dice que soy lo mejor xD)_, **Arwon **_(gracias por tus palabras también nn),_ **Naomi Yamada**_ (te espero en este drabble y en los próximos, eh!) _y **Vittoria D'Lenfent**_ (es exactamente lo que yo pensé que tendría Gluttony en la cabeza xD Gracias por tu review! n.n)._ Realmente no creí que les agradase tanto la manera en que planteé a Gluttony (tenía mis dudas...) así que muchas gracias por sus sinceras opiniones! X3

Y ya quedan sólo dos opciones; es Sloth o Pride. ¡OPINIONES! Y REVIEWS! xD no se les vaya a olvidar...

Kisses

-Mileena.

_**PD: ¡¡¡La próxima es Sloth sí o sí xD!**_

Es broma 6..U

_Finished: 09-08-06; 22:37_

_Edit: 23:00 del mismo día x3_


	6. Sloth

**Sense of life**

**Descripción:** intento de escribir cosas extrañas, sobrenaturales y exótikas XD nah, más allá de eso, es una serie de siete drabbles (uno por cada homúnculo) donde dejaremos que se expresen. ¿Qué opinan ellos acerca de temas como el amor y la muerte?

**NdM:** ¡¡¡Al fiiiiiiin, los descargos del mejor homúnculo! X3 ¡¡El triunfo de la Pereza marcará nuestras vidas! nOn... déjenme, son mis delirios X) el caso es que ya llegué con la actualización. Y tal vez digan que lo pude haber hecho más tremendista, no sé... pero el tema que toco con este drabble es uno de los más chocantes para mi neurótica existencia. Espero les agrade n.n y pido disculpas si mi percepción del tema (ya se darán cuenta cuál es _el tema_) ofende a alguna persona. No es mi intención hacerlo.

**Disclaimer:** FullMetal no es mío. Alphonse al cuadrado sí xD

**Notas extra (please, read it): **Está medio desnaturalizado... yo le pondría un K+ porque la gente sensible puede sentirse herida. No por gráficas de horror o sangre, sino por esos inciertos toques al corazón ¬¬ que la mayoría de las veces odio.

**Aclaración aclarativa:** los fragmentos escritos en _cursiva_ y precedidos de guión largo (—), son parlamentos del protagonista, pues se supone que todo lo demás está pensado por ellos.

**VI.-**

**Sloth**

La primera vez que tuve un recuerdo fue cuando estaba postrada, recuperándome. Había adoptado recientemente la forma que tengo ahora, y se podría decir que me estaban "cuidando".

—Sloth... A partir de ahora, te llamarás Sloth. —me dijo ella, y yo abrí mis ojos confundida.

Ver esos rostros deformados en extrañas muecas me fue chocante. También era porque pensé que nunca volvería a ver en mi vida, pues ya no tenía vida... pero también me sorprendí cuando pude hablar. Mi voz no había cambiado desde la última vez que la escuché, cantarina y fresca. Es una de las tantas ironías que conforman esta burda existencia.

—_Me vi... habían dos niños, y un hombre. Yo era su mujer, creo... vivíamos en una casa pequeña, todos felices, pero tras esa felicidad se escondía una profunda angustia que todos nos esforzábamos por ocultar. Las sonrisas de esos niños me llenaban, y mi mundo se construía en base a verlos crecer. _

Sentí un miedo angustioso al comprender lo que iba diciendo.

—_Eran mis hijos..._

Fue la primera vez que tuve un recuerdo de ésos.

La segunda imagen que comenzó a torturarme en silencio la tengo grabada en mi memoria al revés. Supongo que será porque mi cabeza también estaba vuelta del revés cuando presencié sus ojitos, desorbitados, intentando sonreír ante el espléndido resultado de su osadía. Mas cuando miró hacia mí, comprendió que todo se estaba volviendo un infierno para él. No vi al otro rubiecito cerca, de seguro había salido corriendo al verme. Pero el que había permanecido en silencio hasta ahora, mirándome con pánico y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, soltó un grito ensordecedor que me perforó los bulbosos tumores que por ese tiempo, tenía por oídos.

Y quise reventar.

Siempre he sabido que no soy lo que ellos querían, y es lo que más me duele de todo esto. Odio a la maldita Trisha Elric porque es ella quién reverbera en mi mente diciéndome "son tus hijos también, no puedes eliminarlos..." y me deja imposibilitada de siquiera intentar detestarles a ellos. Aunque debería hacerlo, pues me han sometido a esta porquería de existencia.

Si tanto la querían a ella, ¿por qué diablos no la dejaron muerta? ¿No estaba mejor así?

Pero con el tiempo que llevo al lado de los humanos (cortesía de Dante y de Pride) pude comprender que son un tipo de animal muy egoísta, que piensa sólo en su sufrimiento sin considerar el de los demás. Si ellos en su individualidad están bien, lo demás vale un carajo.

Por eso quise matarlos. Y ahora, que están delante mío, mostrándome cada uno a su manera en lo que se convirtieron para darme vida, diciendo que soy "su pecado", voy y pienso que _no-puedo-hacerlo._

¿Por qué?

—He hecho que los fluidos de su cuerpo se conviertan en etanol. —dijo él, mientras comenzaba a evaporarme. Sentí que Wrath se separaba de mí contra su voluntad... ¿por qué diablos sentirá tanto apego hacia mí ese mocosito? Yo la verdad, entre verlo solo y persiguiendo a Envy por todos lados, me desespero y le sigo el juego hasta cuanto resisto.

Pero lo cierto es que me fastidia. Me recuerda que ella también fue madre.

—_Te mataré. Si lo hago, será la prueba de que no soy tu madre. Mientras sigas con vida, esos pensamientos me atormentarán. Las dudas sobre quién soy me asaltarían una y otra vez. Puede que incluso empezara a quererles... cuando debería odiarles por haberme creado. _

Había prometido que lo mataría... y ahora él me ha desarmado. Como si fuera un instrumento que se saca del galpón cuando se requiere su uso.

¿Por qué todo el mundo se empeña en usarme? Como arma de guerra, como funcionaria del estado, como servidora de quién me alivianó el sufrimiento, como reemplazo de una madre que se marchó sin decir adiós, como reemplazo de otra madre que huyó despavorida. ¿Por qué no pudieron dejarme en paz?

Y ahora, que siento como mi cuerpo se volatiliza lentamente, miro a mi alrededor. Él quiere llorar, después de todo. Pienso que es un gran estúpido, egoísta, creído... le dijeron que era buen alquimista, y lo creyó. Me creó, y pagó las consecuencias. Hubiera deseado que la odiosa Trisha los vea, para que se revuelque en su tumba de dolor. El otro está encerrado en una armadura. Cuando quise controlarlo, me dio lástima. Hubiera querido usar su cuerpo para matar al bastardo que me dio vida pero... en fin. Algún día morirá, y sabrá lo bien que se siente.

Wrath llora, y no para de gritarme "Mamá, no te vayas". Quisiera golpearlo ahora, ya que no podré tener otra oportunidad. Yo no soy su madre, ni la madre de nadie. ¿Tanto les cuesta comprender? No quiero sus lágrimas, ni su arrepentimiento, ni su cariño estúpido.

Quiero morir, y estoy tremendamente feliz de que al fin esté pasando.

—_Bien hecho, Edward... Espero que consigas lo que buscas._

Yo ya lo conseguí.

El aire se siente tan fresco, ahora que me diluyo en él...

_ F i n _

**Notas:** Ejem… veamos, pienso que los Homúnculos, por no tener alma, tampoco pueden tener muy desarrollado el lado sentimental, y aquí demuestro lo mucho que me repatea esa relación taaaaaan fraternal entre Sloth y Wrath. La encuentro bastante falsa, en que él es reemplazo de Ed y Al, y ella un reemplazo de Izumi. Ninguno de los dos merece eso, por lo que dejé un poco desnaturalizado en el relato ese aspecto. Pero fuera de mis traumas personales con la maternidad... ¿qué les pareció a ustedes? n...n Por si no queda lo suficientemente claro, el drabble se centra en las sensaciones de Sloth mientras está muriendo, después de que Edo la recompusiera (Edo malo! Mal hijo ¬¬!) xD.

En fin... Agradezco a las personas que dejan sus comentarios, siempre son bienvenidos nn: **Icegirl **_(gracias por levantarme la moral con tu linda opinión n.n)_, **Arwon** _(otra que odia a Pride xD)_, **Naomi Yamada** _(el de Wrath te dio pena? O.o... por lo triste o por lo malo? X.x)_, **Izopet** _(y aquí me detengo, permiso. 1- Gracias por el permiso (al fin... Sloth xD) 2- La Pereza soy YO ¬¬ 3- Absolutamente necesario poner a Pride XD 4- Seh, Envy es mi dios xDD 5- Wrath no me resulta incómodo por lo del resentimiento (tengo bastante de eso), sino porque simplemente, no puedo pensar como él. 6- ¡Vuelve! n.n Tu review me hace feliz... gracias por el apoyo nn),_ **Vickyng** _(lo sé, mis disculpas publicas por lo mediocre del drabble anterior. ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado el de Gluttony xD a muchas les gustó...)_ y **Vittoria D'Lenfent **_(me gustó haberte hecho pensar en ese hecho puntual de la vida de Wrath, y me gustó también la definición de "homúnculo" que pusiste. ¡Gracias por tu opinión! n.n)._ ¡Vuelvan, se los ordeno! ¬¬ (xD)

Y ya no les pido votaciones. ¡Les exijo que lean el próximo drabble, que es de Pride! ¬¬... xD Pero si quieren seguir votando, háganlo para seleccionar al homúnculo que REPETIREMOS y le regalaremos un drabble extra, miren que buena zoi (así aprovecho de reivindicarme n.n). Tienen este chap, el otro y el FINAL (sííí, nos estábamos olvidando de alguien muy importante, así que el total de drabbles serán ocho) para elegir. Y tendrán un oneshot decente del personaje que resulte ganador. Eso sería todo, muchas gracias por su atención y vuelva pronto.

-Mileena.

End: 25/08/06; 23:53 

_Edit: 26/08/06; 0:11_


	7. Pride

**Sense of life**

**Descripción:** intento de escribir cosas extrañas, sobrenaturales y exótikas XD nah, más allá de eso, es una serie de siete drabbles (uno por cada homúnculo) donde dejaremos que se expresen. ¿Qué opinan ellos acerca de temas como el amor y la muerte?

**NdM:** Hola! n.n ¿Me echaron de menos? Bueno, no a mí... al fic xD en fin... Estamos ya en la recta final de este conjunto de drabbles, el presente es el penúltimo: Pride. (se oyen abucheos, tomatazos, gente que se para y se va...) TT no sean asíiiii... Oh, bien: quiero que me digan qué les hizo el pobre King Bradley para que no lo quieran... a mí me parece hasta tierno cuando sonríe :3... seh, puede que este loca ¬¬Uu Bueno, ojala que les agrade este drabble, dense la molestia de comprenderlo al menos xD o si no pueden, piensen que es el Pride del BBI (babosas ¬¬) xDD

Por cierto, si este drabble se ve distinto a los otros, es porque King Bradley, para mi gusto, es un adulto con mentalidad filosófica xD. No es como Envy o Greed, por ejemplo: jovencitos valemadristas que no tuvieron vida suficiente para valorarla.

**Disclaimer:** Ya saben, ¿para qué preguntan? ¬¬ FMA es de su madre, Hiromu Arakawa.

**Notas extra (please, read it): **Rating K. ¡No pienso restringirle la lectura a nadie, ya mucho hacen por mí con leer!

**Aclaración aclarativa:** los fragmentos escritos en _cursiva_ y precedidos de guión largo (—), son parlamentos del protagonista, pues se supone que todo lo demás está pensado por ellos.

**VII.-**

**Pride**

No era lo más incómodo llegar al cuartel; era ver caras sonrientes saludándote con respeto. No era incómodo tampoco llegar a lo que me designaron por hogar; era la manera en que ella... _mi esposa..._ me preguntaba si estaba bien, si la jornada había sido dura, si tenía hambre...

No era lo más cruel entrar al despacho y ver que alguien lo había usurpado. No.

Lo más cruel era ver la mirada expectante y ansiosa de ese chico... _mi hijo..._ para que le contara mis peripecias de guerra. O cualquier cosa que quisiera compartirle.

Era extraño ver cómo con cada cosa que yo podía referirle de mi vida, él se hinchaba más y más de orgullo, diciendo que cuando fuese grande, quería ser como papá. Eso era lo más extraño, incómodo y cruel.

En todos lados ves muestras de cariño, de respeto. De admiración. ¿Y existirían esas muestras de saber quien es realmente King Bradley? ¿Habrían admirado así estos humanos al hombre que de verdad fue Führer, al que de verdad deberían tratar con respeto?

¿Al que fui yo en vida...?

Porque supongo que la diferencia entre el antes y el después radica únicamente en la carencia de un alma. No recuerdo quién era el hombre al que mataron para crearme, sin embargo, puedo envejecer como él, rejuvenecer y verme como él cuando era un adolescente, vivir como él, tener una vida común como él...

Siempre supe que Dante era cruel. Irradiaba crueldad cuando la tenía cerca, una crueldad que sin quererlo yo, me sometía a obedecerla en todo. Y sé que es cruel porque con quién más lo fue, fue conmigo. Y es contradictorio... escuchar a los otros homúnculos decir que yo soy su preferido porque soy un sucedáneo de humano perfecto. ¿Está orgullosa de mí? ¿Cree que lo hizo bien? ¿Y soy su creación más querida?... me permito dudarlo.

Si hubiera sido alguien importante para ella, me habría dejado muerto. O viviendo la vida de humano que no le hacía mal a nadie al fin y al cabo, maldita sea. Pero claro, su vanidad y su soberbia quedaron impregnados en mí, hasta convertirme en lo que soy ahora.

Me lo recuerda siempre Sloth. Porque ella no me llama por el nombre del humano al que reemplazo.

Ella siempre me llama Pride.

Y yo parezco estúpido tratando de ignorarla cuando lo hace.

—Tienes una llamada. —me dice, cuando estamos solos en el despacho. Incluso obvia el protocolo, y me tutea.

—_Gracias, Juliet. _

Y me mira con ojos de pistola, como si le gustase más que le llame Sloth.

Me mira con ojos esquivos, como queriendo decirme _"Oh, vamos. Aquí no hay nadie, sólo dos homúnculos que saben quién es realmente el otro. Deja de ponerme nombres extraños y acéptame. ACÉPTATE. Convéncete de una buena vez y deja de molestarme pretendiendo que estamos vivos."_

En el fondo no los entiendo. Deberían estar contentos de saber que son homúnculos. Yo siempre vivo con el peso de la duda.

¿Qué soy? ¿Quién soy?

Siendo el ser homúnculos y el ser humanos extremos opuestos, estoy justo en la mitad de un vacío al que no quiero saltar. Más bien me están obligando a hacerlo.

Pero la vida que me dieron es tan cabrona que no le voy a dar el gusto de no vivirla. Mientras esté aquí, voy a hacer lo que me pidan. Lo que quieren que haga, no me importa si tengo que pasar a llevar las leyes de los humanos. Haré que Dante-sama esté verdaderamente orgullosa de mí.

Aunque toda Amestris tenga que colaborar con su vida para cooperarme.

§ _O w a r i_ §

**Notas:** ¡¡¡Ustedes no saben lo que me ha costado escribir un drabble de Pride! ¡¡No saben! X.x pero lo he hecho para mis queridos lectores, que sé que lo quieren mucho xD... sé que hicieron un fans-club "Todo por Pride" y esperaron con pancartas este episodio... ajaja, cómo me burlo xD lo siento ..U. Y pido disculpas también por haber metido en el baile tan descaradamente a Sloth, pero es que no sabía de dónde agarrarme pa' escribir algo de este personaje, y la relación entre ambos me es muy llamativa n.n (PROPAGANDA DESVERGONZADA: lean "Desquite", ahí hablo un poco más de éstos dos :3 y dejen review xD).

Ahora, mi sección preferida n.n ¡¡Sus saludos! XD: **Vittoria D'Lenfent** _(no siempre tienen que ser tan trágicos los drabbles, me quise enfocar más en ese aspecto de Sloth porque ODIÉ a Edo cuando la recompuso T-T y en cuanto a los sentimientos de los homúnculos... es que Lust está definitivamente fallada xD y más bien, pienso que lo que tienen los demás son residuos de quién los creó, por algo representan el pecado que tienen. Analizando homúnculos con sus respectivos creadores, fíjate en que tienen mucho en común. ¡Gracias por tu opinión!),_ **Naomi Yamada** _(yo también grito al viento con orgullo que soy rara xD... espero que ya estés mejor de ánimos, no sé qué te habrá pasado (a pesar de esas dos palabritas) pero espero que lo hayas superado n.n),_ **Izopet** _(es 'review', mujer xD yo hice un exhaustivo análisis de mi persona, y represento a todos y cada uno de los siete pecados capitales xD... ¿Wrath persiguiendo a Envy en SD? O.o... me acabas de traumar xD se suponía que tenía que darte pena ¬¬... es broma xD ¡gracias por tus palabras!),_ **Arwon** _(si es que estás leyendo, agradezco el esfuerzo. Se ve que ODIAS a Pride uuU) _y **Icegirl **_(pinches PCs ¬¬ te impiden leerme xD)._

Gracias, realmente. No sé qué habría sido de este fic sin sus comentarios. Me han servido a lo largo de estos siete chaps para mejorar mucho ¿saben?. Es bueno ver que gracias a las acertadas críticas de la gente puedes hacer cosas que son de más agrado a quienes las leen, piensen en que hacen un bien inmenso para los escritores cuando dejan un review con fundamento. Snif, ya me puse sentimental XD... es que de veras se los agradezco, y como esto se está acabando... TT ¡Pero queda un drabble más! ¡Sí, el de mamá Dante! - oh dios mío, ¿qué sería de mí sin Dante? ¿Quién habría creado a mis homunculitos queridos? O.o... desvarío xD

¡Sigan votando por el que se va a ganar el oneshot! ¡Y los espero en el último chap de este fic!

-Mileena.

_End, 19/09/06 – 21:59_

_Edit, 22:37 del mismo día._

**PD:** sé que esto salió inmensamente largo ¬¬... pero si pueden responderme esta pregunta yo sería feliz: **¿Quién fue el creador de Gluttony? ¿Es Dante también?** Porque en el anime ni se menciona, a lo mejor en el manga sí, no sé... pero el que pueda contestarme eso será eternamente alabado por mi. Gracias.


End file.
